Eclipse
by T'Preea
Summary: This is part two of 'Nets'. It gets a bit dark later on and it's still a bit wibbly. Again, rated M just in case.


'Of Nets, Ports, & Processors'

Pt. 2

Commander Data roused himself from sleep mode to take the Night Shift on the Bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise-D. As he opened his yellow eyes, he glanced over at his ex-Time Lord wife who was sleeping softly. He couldn't help but be entranced by her. The way her soft, ebony curls framed her beautiful face made his mechanical heart swell with love. It had been six years since she had come aboard the Enterprise by accident. That very day, she had him captivated by her ancient loveliness. It was she who gave him emotions and helped him identify them. Because of that, he could not be any more grateful for this gorgeous, wise woman that now lay peacefully beside him. As he made to rise, he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Have a good shift, Data." She mumbled, half asleep; "I love you." With that, she fell back to sleep. Data grinned and said, "I love you, too; Priestess." Then he gently kissed her eyelids before he left for his shift. As he stepped off the Turbo lift, he was met by his friend; Keiko O'Brian and she was holding the most unusual but lovely flower in her hand. A broad smile crept to her lips as she handed the flower to Data. "This is for the Priestess." She said. "It's called a Thalia. It's a rare, Gallifreyan flower that blooms only once a year. I thought she'd like a little piece of home, at least for a few days. Do you think she'll like it, Data? He took the delicate flower from her and admired the ethereal purple shade of the petals. The color reminded him of the Priestess' eyes, bright and enchanting as amethyst with flecks of gold at the center. The bloom itself looked like a cross between a lily and a rose with large, ruffled petals. Suddenly, Keiko's voice snapped him back. "Data, you alright? She asked. He smiled at his friend. "Yes, Keiko. I am sure the Priestess will appreciate this. Thank you."

At the end of shift, Data heaved a great sigh; a habit he'd adopted from the Priestess in their six years of marriage. He was glad that night watch had been uneventful for the most part, and was looking forward to seeing his wife and presenting her with the flower that Keiko had cultivated for her. When he entered their quarters, he was greeted by the sight of the Priestess clad only in her sheer dressing gown; subsequently causing Data's thoughts to wander. When she saw the flower in his hand, her eyes went wide. "Data, where did you get that? She asked, her mouth agape. As he handed it to her, he said; "Keiko grew it for you. She said that it blooms once a year...today." He answered. The Priestess smiled weakly as she placed it in a vase of water, desperately trying to avoid the conversation that she knew was going to arise. "You never told me that you were named for a Gallifreyan flower." Said Data, a shadow of hurt in his eyes. The Priestess nodded. "I also failed to tell you that I was born the day of the Thalia. My father took it as an omen of sorts. He believed that I would grow up and do great things." The Priestess' eyes clouded over as the tears came. "If he could see me, now; I'm sure his little Thalia flower would make him real proud." She said, sarcastically. Data gathered his wife in his arms and held her close as she broke down and cried for the first time since they met. All these years he'd never seen her cry, and now that she was; it was a relief to know that she could. When she calmed down, he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her amethyst eyes to meet his yellow ones."Thalia, I believe your father would be very proud of you." He said, using her name for the very first time. As he gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, he continued. "You _have _done great things. You are the most respected woman aboard the Enterprise. Even Captain Picard trusts your judgment. Your name is known throughout history and the future. You have seen time and have not been driven mad by it. You have also done something that no other organic being _could _do. You have married an Android and taught him how to feel. _You _may not think so, but to me; those are _all _great things." His words elicited a smile from the Priestess. "Thank you, Data." She said.

That night as the two of them slept, Data had the second most disturbing dream sequence since the time of the faulty warp core. He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything, but far in the distance; he could hear screaming. Blood-curdling shrieks of agony rang out all around him. He carefully walked in the direction he thought the cries were coming from. It felt as if he'd been walking for hours, all the while; the pained screams were getting louder. Suddenly, the cries stopped and he heard whimpering; labored breathing. He looked down and to his horror, he saw the Priestess lying naked on the floor bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. Her left eye was gone, just a bloody; gaping hole was left in its place. She was cradling her right hand close to her body and upon closer examination, Data realized that three of her fingers had been torn off. Out of nowhere, he heard thundering footsteps growing closer. The Priestess started screaming again, as if terrified by who or what ever owned those footsteps. Just as the Priestess tried to crawl away from her unseen tormentor, Data shot awake; thoroughly unsettled by what he had seen. The Priestess woke to the sound of Data's brushes on canvas. She rolled over to catch him painting furiously. "Data, what are you doing; Love? It's four in the morning." She said, glancing at the clock. "I am aware of that." He said, not taking his eyes from the canvas. "I have had a most disturbing dream sequence about you." The Priestess furrowed her brow, confused. "About me? She said, as she got up to look at what Data had painted. When she saw it, her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "You dreamt this? She asked. Data stopped painting and looked at her. "Yes. I cannot make sense of the imagery depicted here. Does this mean something to you? He said. All the Priestess could say in response was; "I need the Doctor." Data looked baffled. "How can Dr. Crusher help with what I have dreamt? He asked. The Priestess shook her head. "No, not Beverly. I need _the _Doctor." She explained. Data gave a soft jerk of his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, your fellow Time Lord friend." He said. The Priestess nodded.

Meanwhile on the TARDIS, a red-headed; Scottish woman was staring at a blinking, red dot. "Doctor, what does this blinking light mean? She asked. "Incoming...message." Replied a tall, gangly man wearing braces; a tweed jacket and a bowtie. "Hang on, I haven't received an incoming message since..." He trailed off. "Could it be? He asked the room as he jabbed a button and the message came across the screen.

'Doctor, I know it's been about what, fifty years? Anyway, I really need to see you; it's very sort of urgent. So, if you could pop onto the U.S.S Enterprise-D; I'll let their Captain know you're coming. You _are _coming, aren't you? What am I saying? Of course, you are. See you, soon.'

-The Priestess.

"I knew it! Cried the Doctor gleefully. The red-headed woman stared at him in bewilderment. "Knew what? Who's this Priestess? She asked. The Doctor bounced 'round the console pushing buttons, pulling levers; and turning knobs as he spoke. "The Priestess is another Time Lord. Well, _half_ Time Lord; anyway. We _sort of_ grew up together. It's complicated. Point is, she's my friend and she needs my help; so away we go." He said as he punched the last button.

"Jean-Luc, I must speak with you." Said the Priestess. Captain Picard nodded. "Yes, of course; Priestess. In my Ready Room." He said as he beckoned her inside. Once seated, the Priestess spoke. "I'm sorry to be so demanding, Jean-Luc; but I have invited my Time Lord friend, the Doctor to come aboard. I desperately need his help and he is coming aboard whether you approve him or not; I simply wanted to warn you." She said. Picard shook his head. "There is nothing demanding about this request at all, Priestess. I am glad that you were good enough to warn me, and I will happily have your friend escorted to your quarters when he arrives." He said. The Priestess smiled. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. He may have companions with him. Will they be escorted, as well? Picard nodded. "Of course, Priestess." He said. As the Priestess stood to leave, Captain Picard was alerted. "Captain, there seems to be a Nineteen-fifties; Earth Police Box materializing in Cargo Bay four." Reported Ensign McNeal. "Thank you, Ensign. Security team to Cargo Bay four. Please escort the captain of the vessel and his crew to the Priestess' quarters." The Priestess smiled once more, then turned to go. Before she reached the door, she said; "Oh, Jean-Luc. I'll need to borrow Data from the Bridge for a while, if that's alright? This concerns him, too." Picard nodded. "Absolutely, Priestess." He said. With that, the Priestess grabbed Data from his console; and the two of them headed for their quarters.

"Are you the Captain of this vessel? Asked Security Chief, Lieutenant Worf. "The...Captain? Yes, right. I am the Captain of this vessel." Replied the Doctor. Behind him stood his companions staring in awe at this 'man' before them. "This must be your crew, then? Worf asked. "Yes...yes. Exactly. I am the Captain and this is my crew, and we're here to see the Priestess." He replied. "Please follow me." Said Worf as he led the Doctor and his companions to the Priestess' quarters. "Doctor. What _is _he? Asked a skinny, blond man. The Doctor shrugged. "I've no idea." The Doctor gingerly tapped the 'man' on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sorry; but what are you? He asked. Worf growled in annoyance. "I am a Klingon, sir." He said. "Oh, Klingon; eh? Right." Replied the Doctor. Suddenly, Worf stopped. "We are here." He said. "Ah, yes; thank you. Sorry, but what's your name my dear Klingon? Asked the Doctor. "My name is Worf." He answered. "You will find the Priestess inside." Said he as he beckoned them to the door. "Priestess, you are behaving nervously. Why? Data asked as he watched his wife pace the floor. "Oh, it's nothing; Data. I just haven't seen the Doctor in almost fifty years, give or take a few trips with Nexia." She said. Suddenly, the mechanical door chime sounded. "That'll be him. Come in." She said, then in stepped a tall man with braces and a bowtie. "Hello, Priestess, you haven't changed a bit." Said the man. "Doctor? What happened? Asked the Priestess. "You've regenerated." The Doctor's face suddenly got stony. "Do you remember Wilfred Mott? He asked. The Priestess nodded. "Well, he knocked four times." He said. The Priestess' mouth fell agape. "Oh, Doctor. I'm so sorry." She replied. The Doctor shrugged. "Don't worry about that, it's all over and done with." He said. "Now, back on...Hello. Who's this? He asked as he was distracted by Data. "Oh, this my husband; Data." The Priestess answered. The Doctor got really close to Data, examining him in sheer fascination. "Oh, look at you; you are gorgeous." Said the Doctor. "Thank you, Sir; but I was modeled after a very attractive man." Data replied. "No, Data. He doesn't mean it that way. What he means is that you're an intricate work of art." The Priestess explained. "Ah! Replied Data. "I believe I understand." The Doctor grasped one of Data's hands and held it close to his face. "You're one of Dr. Soong's, aren't you? He asked as he studied Data's palm. "How do you know of Dr. Soong? Data countered. "The Priestess told me." Answered the Doctor. "Then, yes; I am. However, you are here to discuss the dream images I had about the Priestess. You may ask any question you like about me after we have assessed her dilemma." Data said, bringing the Doctor's focus back to the task at hand.

"Doctor, who are your friends? The Priestess asked. "Oh, these are the Ponds; Amy and Rory." He said. "Pleasure." Replied the Priestess. "So, Doctor, do you remember my prophecy? She asked, apprehension leaking through. "A child of Time screams in the dark." He recited. "Of course, I remember it. Why? The Priestess sighed. "Well, for all these years; I thought nothing of it. Until I saw this." She said as she showed him the canvas. The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "What is this? He asked. "Data painted it." The Priestess replied. "I never told him about this, but he saw it in a dream last night. I'm scared, Doctor. How is this possible? She asked. The Doctor paced the room deep in thought. Suddenly, he turned on Data. "You have an emotion chip, don't you? Your brother had one already installed, but yours came later; correct? He asked the Android. Data nodded. "Soong never gave you one, but somehow you got one eventually. Someone must've calibrated one for you and the only person clever enough to do that in this room besides me is...the Priestess." He said, then turned on her. "You must've put the information about your prophecy is the console of Nexia, right? He asked. She nodded. "What are you getting at, Doctor? She asked. "When you calibrated Data's emotion chip, the information about your prophecy must've accidentally been stored in it. So, when Data was able to start dreaming; that information turned into dream images in his Postitronic brain. Simple." Said the Doctor, clapping his hands with glee. The Priestess stared at him as if trying to piece the logic together. "It does make sense, in an odd sort of way." She said. "Thank you, Doctor; for all your help." The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Priestess; for needing my help." He said. "The three of you can stay aboard if you like. I could arrange guest quarters for you." The Priestess offered. The Doctor waved it off. "Oh, no thank you. We've got so much to do and so little time. We'll be glad to pop by for a visit from time to time, though." He said. "A quick question, Doctor. Just because Data accidentally came across the information about my prophecy; does that mean it _won't _happen? She asked, fear in her eyes. The Doctor's face got stony, again. "No. I didn't believe mine, and I was wrong not to." He said, and with that; they were off. The Priestess sank into her chair with a look of sheer terror etched on her face. "It's really going to happen, Data. It's really going to happen." She said. Data stooped to her level and took her hands in his own. "Yes, it will happen; but we must not let it worry us so much." He said.

Whilst Data held the Priestess' hand, he noticed that it was beginning to fade within his own. Looking up to her face, her mouth was caught in a silent scream as she tried to call out his name. Before Data could blink, the Priestess was gone. "Captain, I am detecting an energy transfer between the Enterprise and a small craft nearby." Reported Worf. Captain Picard was baffled. "An energy transfer? He asked. "Can you determine what kind? Worf examined his console, pressing buttons as he did so. "Yes, Sir. Someone or something was beamed aboard the craft from the Enterprise." He explained. Just then, Data came bursting onto the Bridge. "Captain, the Priestess. She has been taken." He shouted. Without a moment's hesitation, Picard said; "Helm, follow that craft. We _must _get the Priestess back." Meanwhile, aboard the strange craft; the Priestess found herself in a most peculiar room. In the middle of the room stood a metal slab-table with a sink-like trough at one end. The table was fitted with leather straps in the places where wrists and ankles would rest, and at the head of the table there was a vice-like piece. Next to the table was a tray perched on a rolling assembly and scattered atop the tray was an array of grisly-looking tools. As she reached out to touch the tools, the Priestess felt light-headed. Before she knew what was happening, she blacked out. When the Priestess awoke, she was met by a familiar face peering down at her through the dimness of the room. "Lore? What am I doing here? She asked. Her head was throbbing and as she made to rub her eyes, she realized that she couldn't move; her wrists were bound to that slab-table. She looked imploringly into Lore's face, which was streaked with tears; his eyes brimming with pained remorse and regret. "I'm sorry, Priestess." He began. "The Borg found and re-assembled me for one purpose, revenge." The Priestess stared at him. "I don't understand. Revenge on whom? She said. "Me." He answered, solemnly. "The only way they could think of. They're manipulating me, Priestess. I have no control over my actions. I love you, Priestess. Please forgive me."

"Captain, we've caught up with the small craft." Reported Commander Riker. Captain Picard emerged from his Ready Room with the frantic Data in tow. "Open a channel." He ordered. "Frequency open, Sir." Replied Worf. "Un-marked vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship; Enterprise. I know that you have taken one of my crew members and I would like to have her back." He said, no response. "Number One, take Data and Worf aboard. See if you can find the Priestess." Picard ordered. Riker nodded and headed out with Data and Worf at his heels. Upon materializing aboard the craft, Data's dream quickly became a waking nightmare. He was in a dark place. He could barely see through the gloom, but in the distance; he heard shrieks of agony. Data, Riker and Worf followed the echo of the cries; phasers at the ready. To his right, Data could hear heavy breathing; as if someone had just run a marathon. He approached the breathing and was shocked by what he saw. Sitting in a chair with his face buried in blood-soaked hands was Lore. Looking up at Data, Lore began to sob. "Help me, Brother. I don't want to hurt her anymore. Take her away from here, far away." He begged, his golden face stained with tears and blood. Data stared dubiously at his older brother. "Why, Lore? He asked. Lore cried harder, his words almost not making sense. "The Borg...controlling me...I didn't want...deactivate me, Brother. Please. I can't live with myself." He rambled. Data shook his head. "No. You are coming with us. We will sever the link they have to you."

"Data! Came Riker's voice from down a corridor. Data darted down the corridor and saw the Priestess just as he had in his dream, only this time; her injuries were worse. As before, she was naked and severely mutilated; her bones were visible through the cuts and gouges. Three fingers had been completely torn from her right hand, which she held close to her body. The only difference was that both of her eyes were gone. Data knelt beside her as Riker vomited in the corner. "Priestess, we have some to take you home." He said. The Priestess reached out for him with her mangled hand. "Data, where are you? He grasped her hands and very gently lifted her from the floor. "Data to Enterprise. Five to beam directly to Sickbay." He said. Once aboard the Enterprise, Data lay the Priestess on a bio-bed and covered her with a sheet. Immediately, the sheet went from blue to purple as it became sodden with crimson. "Security team to Sickbay." He said, tapping his commbadge. "Take my brother to a holding cell immediately." He ordered. As security took Lore away, Dr. Crusher tried her best to save the Priestess; but it was no use. "I'm sorry, Data; but she's lost too much blood." She said, her eyes misting over. "It is alright, Doctor." He said. With that, he stepped over to the Priestess' bedside; tears creeping down his golden cheeks for he knew that she was dying before him. "Data, I'm so sorry. You'll never see me again, at least not the way you knew me." She said, fighting to breathe. Data felt the tears flow shamelessly as he tried to smile. "I fell in love with you, Priestess; not your body." He said, his voice trembling with grief. "I love you, Data." She said as a swirling, golden glow began to emanate from her body. "Back away! She shouted. As Data, Riker; Worf, Crusher and Picard looked on; the Priestess' body was engulfed in the golden glow. Her fingers and eyes grew back and her wounds healed. When the glow dissipated, there lay a lightly tanned; auburn-haired woman. A golden mist escaped her full lips as her eyes opened. To everyone's amazement, her eyes were still purple; her ears were still pointed and her teeth were still fangs.

As the Priestess rested, Data went off to interrogate Lore. Upon entering the holding cells, he found Lore huddled in the corner quietly crying; his head buried in his hands. "She's dead, isn't she? He asked, his voice muffled; "I killed her." He looked up, but could not meet Data's gaze. "I'm sorry, brother. I loved her, too." Data knelt down to Lore's level. "Look at me, Lore." He said. Lore forced himself to look up, all the while hating himself for hurting his brother. Data bit back his breath. The sight of his seemingly confident older brother being reduced to heart-wrenching sobs tugged at his emotions. "Lore, the Priestess has regenerated. She will be alright." He said, reassuringly. "Now, I am going to sever the Borg's link; then you may see the Priestess." He added as he stood and disengaged the force-field. Lore shook his head. "No, Data. You can sever the link, but I killed the Priestess. I don't deserve to see her. Leave me here where I belong." He said. "It is not your fault, Lore." Said Data as he opened a panel on the back of Lore's head. "You had no control." He replied. Once he located the link drive and disconnected it, Lore sighed as if a weight had been lifted. For the first time since he was brought aboard, he smiled; albeit weakly. "Thank you, Data." Said he as he gratefully embraced his younger brother. Placing a sympathetic hand on Lore's shoulder, Data said; "Com along, Lore. The Priestess awaits." With that, the two of them made for Sickbay.

As they entered Sickbay, they found that the Priestess had awoken. When her amethyst gaze fell on Lore, she smiled and held out her hand to him. "Priestess? He asked as he took it. "Yes, it's me." Said she as Lore fell into her arms and cried. "I'm so sorry, Priestess." He choked out. She stroked his hair as she held him. "Shhh." She soothed; "It's not your fault, love. I forgive you." She said. Lore finally let her go and straightened up, wiping tears and hiccupping as he did so. "Thank you, Priestess." The Priestess bade for her boys to sit. "I know that you two have questions for me. Now that I am well, you may ask them." She said. Data and Lore exchanged looks, then Data spoke up first. "We only have one question. Why did your eyes, ears; and teeth not change? He said. The Priestess smiled. "Those are my Hyrulian attributes, therefore; they are not affected by the Gallifreyan regeneration process." She explained. "I'm sorry you'll have to get used to a ginger, Data; but I assure you that it's still me." She added. Lore stared at her. "I'm glad you're still here. I had no idea that you could regenerate." He said. The Priestess smiled and took hold of both her boys' hands. "I'll always be here for you two. I love you both and I would never leave you, ever." She replied. "Now, I want to go back to our quarters." She added as she threw off her sheet, causing Lore to look away. She looked at Data, her brow furrowed in bewilderment. "Data? She asked. "You were brought here naked, Priestess. We did not want to wake you, so we left you to rest in the nude." He explained. "Oh." Said the Priestess. Data helped her dress, then he and Lore escorted the weakened Priestess to their quarters. Once she was tucked comfortably in bed, the Priestess fell back to sleep.

While the Priestess slept, Lore plopped on the couch as Data began some research at his work desk. "What are you doing, brother? Asked Lore. "I am researching any information available on Time Lords." He explained. Lore shook his head. "I don't think Starfleet will _have _any if her species is a mystery to them." He said. "Why don't you try the information banks in her TARDIS? He suggested. Data jerked his head. "No, I have been forbidden to go in there. Besides, I do not understand Time Lord technology." He said. Lore's face wore a surprised expression. "You're not allowed in her TARDIS? But you're her husband." He argued. "I am sure she has valid reason for not allowing me. Therefore, I am not going to go against my wife's wishes. Besides, after what she did to _you_ six years ago for disobeying; I am not even willing to consider it." He said in a slightly snarky tone. Lore scowled at Data. "You _had _to bring _that _up, didn't you? He said. "Thanks, _brother_." He added sarcastically. "I am sorry, Lore; but you cannot deny the truth. Therefore, that consequence may very well be in store for me as well if I disobey her wishes; and I most definitely do not want to incur the Priestess' wrath upon _my _backside." Said Data matter-of-factly. Lore merely nodded in agreement. "You're right, brother. That was not a good situation to live through."

The Priestess awoke to darkness, quiet; and Spot curled up by her feet. As she made to rise, Spot's large; golden eyes stared at her. "Hello, Spot." She said. Spot merely mewled in response. The Priestess donned her sheer dressing gown and padded out into the living area. As she came into the darkness, her stomach grumbled reminding her that she had not eaten in Rassilon knew how long. She decided to order herself Irish shepherd's pie and Hyrulian ale from the replicator. "Computer, raise the lighting two levels; please." She said as she collected her dish. As the lights came up, she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Both her boys were in sleep mode. Lore was stretched out on the couch and Data lay slumped over his desk. She quietly padded across the floor and softly took a seat in her armchair so as not to wake them. 'I wonder how long I was asleep.' She thought to herself. Just as that thought had passed, Data woke. Sitting up, he smiled when he saw his wife awake at last. "Hello, Priestess. I hope you are well rested." He said. She smiled back. "Yes, thanks. By the way, how long was I asleep? She asked. "You were out for thirteen hours." Came Lore's voice from across the room. "Is it common for Time Lords to be out so long after a regeneration? He asked. The Priestess nodded. "This was my first time, but the Doctor has done it eleven times; and each one he rests for a while after because when Time Lords regenerate; they are temporarily weakened." She explained. "Good to know." Said Lore, rising from the couch as he did. "I best be off, Priestess. It's good to see you alive and healthy." He added. He kissed her cheek, then took his leave.

Once he had gone, Data gazed hungrily at the Priestess. "I was worried that I might lose you, Thalia. I knew you would regenerate, but I still felt fear." He said as he knelt before her, his eyes misting over. The Priestess reached out and caressed his cheek. Softly cupping his jaw, she leaned down and kissed him; savoring the feel of his soft lips pressed against her own. Before Data knew what was happening, the Priestess was falling into him; her hands and lips everywhere at once. Data wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly lay back. The Priestess slid her hands up his firm chest as she straddled him. Reaching 'round the back of his neck, she seized the zipper of his uniform top and ripped it off; tossing it over her shoulder as she kissed him passionately. Data reached up and untied the Priestess' dressing gown, gently pushing it from her shoulders. She shrugged it off the rest of the way, letting Data softly squeeze her supple breasts. Groping under her hips, Data fumbled with his fly then shimmied out of his trousers; his throbbing cock standing at attention. He gasped as the Priestess wrapped her hand 'round his member and slowly lowered herself onto it, inch by delicious inch.

Once she was completely filled, she began to gyrate; causing Data's eyes to roll back in their sockets. He grasped her hips as she gyrated harder, moaning his name in wanton abandon as he hit every wall. Leaning forward, she bit down hard on Data's shoulder; sinking her fangs into his synthetic flesh bringing forth crimson fluid. Harder she gyrated as she felt the tight knot of heat building in her core. "Oh, Data." She moaned as orgasm cascaded over her. Data let out a guttural, animalistic howl as his seed erupted deep inside the Priestess' warmth. Spent and deeply satisfied, the Priestess collapsed into Data's waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head as they lay bathed in the warmth of afterglow. Finally catching her breath, the Priestess spoke up. "I love you, Data. I'm so very sorry you had to witness my regeneration. I promise you'll never lose me, again." She said. Data chuckled. "Yes, your new body will take some getting used to; but I am sure that I can manage."

-Fin


End file.
